The present invention is directed to devices for replacement of one or more vertebral bodies and/or one or more disc spaces between vertebrae of a spinal column.
The repair and reconstruction of bony structures is sometimes accomplished by directly fixing adjacent bony structures to each other, such as by a plate. In other instances, bone growth inducing material can be introduced between the adjacent bony structures, which over time results in a solid bony connection. In some instances, the adjacent bony structures are not sufficiently strong to maintain their patency as the bone heals or the bone grows between the adjacent structures through the bone growth inducing material. In these instances, mesh structures or cages have been provided to engage the adjacent bony structures to provide additional stability. The cages are generally hollow and can be configured to contact the harder cortical bone of the adjacent bony structures. The hollow portion of the cages can be filled with bone growth inducing material.
Devices have also been provided to replace a removed vertebral body and to provide a support structure between the remaining vertebrae on either side of the one or more removed vertebral bodies. One example of such a device is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,327.
The ""327 patent describes oval or hemi-oval rings which can be used in isolation in a disc space or stacked one upon another in interdigitating fashion for replacement of a vertebral body. The rings have ridges along their top and bottom faces that form peaks and valleys to allow the stacked rings to interdigitate when stacked. One problem with these interdigitating ridges is that the stack of rings can slide relative to one another in the direction of the ridges when stacked. The ""327 patent also discloses a connecting bar extending through the stacked rings transversely to the ridges to prevent relative sliding between the stacked rings. In order to use the connecting bar in surgery, the surgeon must be provided with a multitude of bars of differing heights and/or xe2x80x9ccustom fitxe2x80x9d the bar as needed for the height of the particular set of stacked cages. In addition, the stacked cages can separate longitudinally even when the connecting bar extends through the stacked cages.
While prior devices are a step in the right direction, there remains a need for improved devices for replacing one or more vertebral bodies and/or one or more disc spaces in a spinal column. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs, among others.